


Taking Care of Ilhoon

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: BTOB, K-pop
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Ilhoon has bad cramps and Minhyuk has no choice but to bring him to the hospital.





	1. Chapter 1

Ilhoon woke up that morning with a slight headache and the early signs of a fever. Even then, he pushed it aside and got up, his feet shuffled around as he readied himself for the day. He went out to the kitchen to have quick breakfast with his Minhyuk hyung and thankfully, Minhyuk never noticed that he felt a little unwell. Either that or he noticed but didn’t mention it. With breakfast finished, they both headed out to practice and spent a few good hours there.   

Soon enough, Ilhoon’s slight headache got worse but he still pushed it aside, drinking more water to will it away. Several hours later, Eunkwang called it a day and the elders pulled out the ping pong table, ready for a cool down. Ilhoon waved them off when they asked him if he wanted to join them; instead, he sat back to the cool mirror and drank as much water as his exhausted body would allow. Peniel, who didn’t join in the game either, had sat down beside Ilhoon, his bottle in hand. He had unknowingly sat closer than Ilhoon felt comfortable, their arms touching, as they shared sweat. As soon as Peniel felt the heat that radiated from Ilhoon, he flinched slightly and gave him a confused look.   

“Hyung, you’re sitting too close...” he mumbled as he looked to Peniel with a small smile. Peniel on instinct scooted over a little but his confused look stayed on his face.   

“Are you ok hyung? Why are you giving me that look?” Ilhoon asked him, his eyebrows moved in a comical fashion.   

“I should be asking you that...I can feel your heat from here,” Peniel replied as he reached out to touch Ilhoon again and feel for a fever but Ilhoon swatted his hand away.  

“That’s because I worked hard today hyung!” he smirked and winked at Peniel. A chuckle left Peniel’s lips as he shot back:  

“And I didn’t...?”  

 

 »»»

 

Minhyuk came home that particular night to the sounds of Ilhoon being sick. He quickly dropped everything by the door and rushed towards the bathroom. He pushed open the door and stepped in just as Ilhoon got up to lean himself up.  

“Ilhoon-ah…are you ok?” he asked, as he took a step closer and he placed a comforting hand on Ilhoon’s shoulder.  

“I must’ve eaten something bad for lunch,” Ilhoon mumbled as he brushed his teeth. Minhyuk gave him a confused look. 

“Didn’t you eat the same thing as Sungjae? He looked fine the last I saw him,” Minhyuk told him, his hand rubbed Ilhoon’s back soothingly, but Ilhoon just smirked.  

“He has the stomach of steel, that one,” Minhyuk had to laugh at that, Sungjae could pretty much eat anything and still be ok.  

“I’ll make you some honey tea for bed, so you go rest,” Minhyuk told him and with that, he left for the kitchen. Ilhoon stood and stared at his reflection for a few more moments, before he shuffled to bed and plopped down heavily. His everything ached and it took all he had to stay awake for Minhyuk to come back. When Minhyuk came into the room with said tea, Ilhoon had his eyes closed and was seconds away from sleep.  

“Ilhoonie…” he whispered out to him as he placed the cup on the bedside. All he got as a response was a groan of discomfort. Minhyuk reached out to brush the fringe out of his eyes –a subtle way to check for a fever- and even though Ilhoon was warm, he wasn’t go-to-the-hospital alarming.  

“Ilhoonie…you have to drink this tea. When you finish it then you can go to sleep, I promise,” Minhyuk coaxed, Ilhoon slowly opened his eyes.  

“Promise?” he sat in shock at how childlike Ilhoon’s tone had become. He had only heard this tone when they first started out, but after that Ilhoon had toughened up and it was hardly heard of again. So to hear it now…he knew Ilhoon wasn’t feeling 100%, he was feeling way off. He didn’t want to mention it though because he knew how the other felt and got when people get too close. He waited patiently for the other to sit up, and then he handed the cup over. Ilhoon took the drink and drank slowly, eyes dropping close with each sip. 

“Aigoo...you’re going to drop the cup like that,” Minhyuk took the cup away. “Sleep, I’ll see you in the morning,” he said before he got up and walked out. Ilhoon did sleep…for two hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilhoon gets help from Minhyuk.

_"Sleep, I’ll see you in the morning,” he said before he got up and walked out. Ilhoon did sleep…for two hours._

He woke up drenched in sweat, the covers he had slept with was now half way onto the floor. The shirt he’s wearing stuck to his skin, making it super uncomfortable, much like the bed sheets beneath him. Ilhoon tried to sit up, enough to take his shirt off but pain radiated through his whole body. He bit his bottom lip and groaned at the intense pain. Something felt wrong, terribly wrong. It felt like hours, but was only a few agonizing minutes until Ilhoon had successfully taken his shirt off. He sat as still as he could, to try and ease the pain, but the mere action of taking deep breaths was more than enough to make him scream. Ilhoon needed help, so he blindly reached for his phone, dialling a familiar number. Much to his dismay, the phone call goes to voicemail, the same with the next call he makes to that number. He threw his phone back onto the bed in slight frustration; he knew he shouldn’t be angry, his hyung had worked fairly late last night after all, though the pain wouldn’t let up. He took a deep breath and worked himself up to get out of bed. His legs swung off the bed, hung a few inches off the floor and some moments later, he heaved his whole body up and soon he made his way through the hallways. With every step the pain worsened a little, but Ilhoon ignored them and shuffled along. It took him longer to get to Minhyuk’s door and when he reached it, he was super winded.  

He knocked weakly on the door and waited as he leaned on it. No answer. He knocked again before he opened it, his weight helping in opening it wider. He groaned at the movement and forced himself to step inside. He moved the few steps to the beds edge, forcefully leaning over to shake Minhyuk awake.  

“H-hyung…” he whispered through gritted teeth, Minhyuk moved but didn’t wake. Ilhoon tried again, harder this time and he let out a sigh of relief when Minhyuk’s eyes fluttered opened.  

“Ilhoonie…” he mumbled in a sleepy tone. Ilhoon opened his mouth to answer him but instead of any words coming out, he let out a loud groan. Minhyuk’s eyes widened when he heard the sound, and he sat straight up, legs swung over the edge of the bed.  

“Ilhoon-ah, what’s wrong??” his concern increased tenfold, when Ilhoon doubled over and he immediately reached out to steady him.  

“We need to get you to the hospital,” he said out loud as he moved Ilhoon around to sit on the bed.  

“I’ll be right back,” he rushed out and he ran about gathering wallets and keys and hats and masks. Minhyuk gently helped Ilhoon into one of his bigger shirts -too loose on Ilhoon- a jacket, hat and mask before he lifted Ilhoon up and helped him out the door and into the car. Ilhoon tried to sit as still as possible in the car, to not cause any more pain to himself but it wasn’t working. Even when he tried to go to sleep, it still didn’t work, the pain was too much for him to put up with. Minhyuk turned on his bluetooth and dialled for Eunkwang, hoping he was still awake. After a few rings, the phone call was picked up.  

“Yoboseyo?” 

“Eunkwang-ah, where are you??” his voice sounded frantic, even to him.  

“I’m at practice for the musical, is everything ok? You sound out of breath, are you at the gym??” Eunkwang answered him with his own questions. Minhyuk swore under his breath, he knew the leader needed to be there if Ilhoon gets admitted but he can’t ask him to just leave his schedule.  

“Something’s wrong with Ilhoon, so I’m taking him to the hospital,” he tried to sound as calm as possible, but he guessed it didn’t work when Eunkwang near screamed in his ear. 

“WHAT?! What do you mean something’s wrong with him?? Did he hurt himself at practice??” 

“I don’t think it has anything to do with practice...it must be a bad stomach bug or something because he was throwing up earlier. Look, if he gets admitted you and a manager need to be there,” there was a few moments of silence, where Eunkwang was contemplating on what to do.  

“Ahh...I still have like an hour here and I can’t exactly leave now. I’ll call Changsub and get him to meet you there, at least until I can anyways...” Eunkwang came up with that solution and Minhyuk agreed with a nod.  

“Okay, I’ll see you later then,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading and keeping up with this fic...
> 
> I don't write as good as others, but it's nice to see that people are reading and liking it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changsub, Eunkwang and Manager arrive at the hospital.

Some time later, Minhyuk arrived at the hospital. He helped Ilhoon out of the car and into A&E, before he helped Ilhoon sit down and signed them in. Just before they were called in, Changsub came running in, his backpack jingling behind him. 

“Hyung!” he called out, as Minhyuk got up and walked over to him. 

“Did you run over here?” he asked taking in Changsub’s flushed state. Changsub shook his head with a small smile. 

“Just from the bus stop, I was already on my way home,” was his reply. “Is Ilhoon ok?” he asked as he looked behind Minhyuk to the hunched over member. 

“I don’t know...he’s been having bad cramps I think and bef-“ Minhyuk started to explain but he got cut off by a nurse calling out Ilhoon’s name.

“Jung Ilhoon?” Minhyuk’s head swiftly turned around to look at the nurse to acknowledge her before he moved to help Ilhoon up from his seat, Changsub following behind. When they finally got Ilhoon settled on a bed with some groans coming from said patient, the doctor walked in and asked what the problem was. So Minhyuk explained; from the throwing up, to the slight fever, and the bad cramps that he now seemed to have. 

“I’ll start with a basic examination and we’ll go from there,” the doctor told them as he pulled his stethoscope out and started doing his work. 

“Now Ilhoon, I’m going to check on your stomach,” the doctor told him, as he slowly lifted Ilhoon’s shirt and proceeded to find the cause of the cramps. Minhyuk and Changsub watched as Ilhoon tried –but failed- to stay as still as possible while gasps of pain left his lips, they very much wanted to make the doctor stop hurting their dongsaeng, but they couldn’t do that. He was just doing his job after all.  He pressed down on a particular spot and while Ilhoon gasped in pain like before, both Minhyuk and Changsub weren’t expecting Ilhoon to scream out when the doctor lifted his hand. His scream pierced through the mostly silent hospital, as he curled in on himself, tears pricked his eyes, threatening to fall. Minhyuk’s eyes widened as his hand reached out to grab a hold of Changsub’s arm as he was about to storm up to the doctor and give him a piece of his mind. 

“I’m sorry I had to do that, but from what I can see, he may have appendicitis. But we won’t know for sure until I get an ultrasound,” the doctor apologized and explained. Minhyuk’s grip on Changsub’s arm lessened as he felt the latter taking a deep breath to calm himself. 

“So what happens now?” Changsub asked with a much calmer presence. 

“Well, first we get him an ultrasound, that way we can confirm that it is indeed appendicitis. Then from there, he’ll need to undergo surgery, and judging from the amount of pain he’s in now, we’ll have to push him into emergency surgery,”  Ilhoon paled considerably when he heard the words. The doctor excused himself so he could get the ultrasound ready and Minhyuk was quick to get beside Ilhoon. He crouched down beside the bed and stared at Ilhoon’s whimpering form. 

“Ilhoon-ah...” he called out but the boy made no motion of answering. 

“It’s ok Ilhoon-ah...at least now we know what’s wrong. Now the doctors can help fix it and you’ll be back to good in no time...” Minhyuk tried to calm said boy. Ilhoon bit his lip to stop himself from whimpering; his hand that was gripping the bed loosened and reached out towards Minhyuk. The latter looked up to Changsub for confirmation that he wasn’t seeing things and when he was met with a small smile, he was quick to reach out and connect their hands together. 

“You’re going to be ok Ilhoon-ah, we’ll be here with you and Eunkwang hyung will be here soon too. And when you wake up tomorrow, I’m sure we’ll all be here again,” Changsub reassured him. Ilhoon blinked his eyes open and Changsub noticed how glassy his eyes were with tears. 

The doctor came back at that moment with the ultrasound, setting it up as promptly as he could. He then checked on Ilhoon again and sure enough his diagnosis was right. 

“He does have appendicitis but thankfully it hasn’t burst. Which means our next step is to pencil him in for an emergency surgery. Ilhoon-ssi...we’ll do our best to get you into surgery as fast as possible but in the mean time, I’ll administer some painkillers to help ease the pain a little bit,” Ilhoon didn’t answer him and the doctor didn’t pay that much mind as he busied himself some more. Changsub couldn’t stop staring at Ilhoon with sad eyes and if it wasn’t for his vibrating phone, he would’ve kept on staring the entire night. He pulled his phone out and looked at the message that came through. 

“Oh, Eunkwang hyung is here...I’ll go get him,” he said as he patted Minhyuk’s shoulder lightly before leaving the cubicle. He walked into the waiting room and saw Eunkwang with their manager and Hyunsik. 

“Changsub-ah, how is he?” Eunkwang was first to ask but the look of concern on Changsub’s face was enough to answer him anyways. 

“He’s in a lot of pain but the doctor’s going to give him some painkillers for it for now...” 

“Did they say what was wrong?” their manager asked. 

“Appendicitis,” 

“I’m going to talk to his doctor, you guys go in first,” he told them as he walked up to the front desk. 

“Um...I don’t think he’s allowed a lot of visitors...you both can go in...” Changsub said to them, a frown evident on his face. 

“Are you sure? Maybe we can talk to the nurses nicely...” Hyunsik suggested but Changsub shook his head. 

“No, it’s ok. I’ll stay out here and call the others too...” he insisted. The truth was, it had made his heart weak to see Ilhoon so small and fragile. Ever since they met, Ilhoon much like Sungjae had always been so bubbly and when he was working he was always serious and concentrated. He’d never seen Ilhoon shed a tear, lest it be from too much laughing. He was sure to have a meltdown if he saw Ilhoon more than he already did. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changsub calls Peniel and Sungjae.

He gave them directions to Ilhoon’s cubicle and when they hesitantly left, Changsub sat in one of the stiff chairs as he stared at his phone. He dialled for Peniel’s number and sat waiting for it to be picked up.  

“Hyung!”  

“Peniel...where are you?”  

“I’m at the studio with Sungjae, is everything ok?” Peniel sounded a little tired with a very loud Sungjae in the background. Judging by the question Peniel just asked him and the fact that they don’t sound too concern told him that they didn’t know yet.  

“Can you tell Sungjae to shut up and put me on speaker phone,” Peniel pulled the phone from his ear and did as Changsub told him to which Sungjae just poked his tongue out.  

“Hyung, I can be as loud as I want cause you’re not here!” he could hear Sungjae shout out to him.  

“Guys, Ilhoon’s in hospital,” he came right out with it. There was dead silence on the other end and then laughter.  

“That’s a funny one hyungie,” Sungjae managed to say in between laughter and Changsub wanted to run over there and give him a slap to the head. 

“I’m not joking this time, Ilhoon really is in hospital. He has appendicitis,” he tried to calmly tell them.  

“I think he’s being serious Sunjae-yah...” Peniel told him; and soon the laughter slowed down and the silence came back. Then the round of questions started and Changsub went through the answers all over again.  

“Look, it’s best if you both just stay where you are. The doctors just gave him some painkillers and he’ll soon be going into surgery, so it’s really just a waiting game. He won’t be awake until at least tomorrow, so it’s no use for you to waste time here waiting...”  

“But hyung...” Sungjae started to whine and protest but Changsub chose to ignore it. 

“I’ll be heading home soon, maybe with Minhyuk or Hyunsik...I’m pretty sure Eunkwang and manager will stay here until he’s out of surgery...” he explained and soon he was saying goodbye to them, ignoring their protests again and telling them they’d probably have dinner together when he got home.  

As planned, Eunkwang, Hyunsik and manager stayed behind while Changsub and Minhyuk came home despite them wanting to stay too. They ordered take out on the way home and had dinner with the kids, although they all didn’t eat much. After hours of silence, they all headed to bed but neither slept as they waited for their hyungs to come home.  

It was shy of three in the morning when Eunkwang and Hyunsik came home and the first to greet them was Minhyuk.  

“How is he? Did it go well?” he asked Eunkwang as he was toeing off his shoes.  

“The doctor said it went fine, but he won’t be awake until tomorrow...well, today. So we can visit him later when we’ve rested and all...” Minhyuk nodded his head. 

“Tell the kids to get some sleep...they’ve all been waiting for you to get home,” he said as he gave them a small smile. 

“They wouldn’t let me stay hyung...” Hyunsik told him with a sheepish smile.  

“You didn’t cause a scene did you?” Minhyuk asked him in a teasing tone and Hyunsik shook his head.  

“Good. Now wash up and get some sleep, I know you worked hard today,” he told him as he shuffled back to his bedroom.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilhoon gets visitors the day after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. I didn't realize that this was coming to an end...I would've told you when the final chapter was coming but even I didn't see it coming! Anyways...this is the last chapter...I think this is the shortest sickfic I've written so far. Maybe.

Hyunsik was the first to wake up the next morning, as he went straight for the kitchen to start on breakfast. The smell of scrambled eggs filled the air as Minhyuk soon came into the kitchen after his morning exercise.  

“You’re up early…” he noted to Hyunsik, who was hovering over the stove.  

“Do you think Ilhoonie would be allowed food from home? Hospital food sucks,” he smiled sheepishly as he looked to Minhyuk with a straight face.  

“I’m sure we could sneak some in for him…but I’m not sure if he’s allowed solid foods…” Minhyuk answered as he took a bottle of water from the fridge and sipped it. He walked up to the stove and looked at what Hyunsik had cooked.  

“Hmmm…smells delicious,” he noted and with a small smile, Hyunsik passed him a spoon.  

“Oh…taste good too!” he exclaimed after he had tasted a spoonful.  

“What taste good??” Changsub asked when he came barrelling into the kitchen and soon enough the rest of them shuffled in and wanted to taste Hyunsik’s cooking to the point where he had to shoo them away lest all of it be eaten before breakfast.  

Hyunsik quickly ate his breakfast and got himself ready, the hospital being his first thought of the day. Eunkwang and Minhyuk both looked at him with concern in their eyes.  

“Guess we’re going to the hospital first…” Eunkwang noted out loud with a knowing smile.  

“Would Ilhoonie even be awake?” Minhyuk whispered rhetorically.  

They all hurriedly washed up (to catch up with Hyunsik) and it wasn’t long before they were all ready and out the door. When they arrived, Minhyuk had to remind the others countless times that they were at a hospital and not backstage where mayhem usually ensued. And even in his sleep, Ilhoon would’ve woken up with how loud they were. But thankfully for him, he was already awake, not fully, but enough to remember where he was. He stared at the white ceiling for some moments before there was a knock on his door and the others piled in.  

“Oh, Ilhoon, you’re awake!” someone called out.  

“YAH! Keep it down, I think he just woke up…” Minhyuk piped in as he gently sat down on the edge of the bed.  

“How are you feeling Ilhoonie…?” Eunkwang asked from his other side.  

“Tired…” he mumbled out before he felt someone patting his leg.  

“Ilhoon-ah…I made you some soup for breakfast…I didn’t think you’d like the food here,” Hyunsik told him, his hands busy unloading the food onto the eating tray. Ilhoon smiled at his hyung and tried to sit up with the help of Minhyuk. They wheeled the tray towards him and opened the container lids as the smell wafted through the room.  

“It smells good,” he mumbled as he practically sticks his nose into the soup.  

“Yah, don’t fall asleep in the soup silly…” Ilhoon heard someone say and he assumed it to be Changsub by the sound of his laugh. Ilhoon laughed and ate his food silently, a rare occurrence for them all.  

The doctor came for a check up some time after Ilhoon finished his breakfast and the smile on his face told him that something was going right.  

“Good morning guys…” he greeted them all as he pulled out Ilhoon’s chart.  

“So how is he doc? Can he come home soon?” Hyunsik asked, his smile so bright, the doctor may have temporarily gone blind.  

“Well, he was lucky you got him in when you did last night. From what I can see, he seems to be healing fine so he’ll be discharged either tonight or tomorrow morning, but we’ll monitor him during the day to determine when he’ll head home…” he informed them as he looked over his chart and wrote some things down.  

“Daebak!”  

The doctor turned to look at Ilhoon when he heard the cry of victory and smiled a creepy smile that Ilhoon did not like one bit.  

“Just because you’re being discharged Ilhoon-ssi, doesn’t mean you get off that easy. You’ll still need after surgery care for the next few days, which means no strenuous work or anything of the like…lest you want to end up here again…” the doctor raised his eyebrows and had a little smirk on his face as Ilhoon visibly slumped down on the bed, all his energy seemingly drained in an instant.  

“Don’t worry, we’ll look after him…” Minhyuk told them with a reassuring smile. 

“But he can still work on music right?” Hyunsik asked for Ilhoon.  

“I would say not, for the first day home anyways. It may sound unfair but you’ll see later that it’ll be less painful for you to be unmoving, so maybe you can work at home then? After that, if you feel fit to move then by all means you can go back to music work…my advice though, is to take it slow and ease yourself back slowly. Follow what your body is telling you…if it feels too much, take a break…”  

“Don’t worry Ilhoonie…we’ll keep you company…” Eunkwang smiled and they all knew that didn’t sound as un-strenuous as he made it seem.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all that followed this story. You reading this really means a lot.


End file.
